Who Needs Love
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Phil's POV on his break up with Sam. Starts of kinda angsty and then ends up as pure fluff. One shot songfic. Please review! x


**Who Needs Love?**

**Summary:** SamPhil. Phil's POV on his break up with Sam. Starts of kinda angst and then ends up as pure fluff. Song is 'Who Needs Love' by Razorlight. I'm going to see them in concert woo! Sorry had to get that in!  
Please review! Love, Vikki xx.

_Oooh darling, who needs love_

_Who needs a heaven up above_

_Who needs clouds, in the sky, not I_

_Oooh darling, who needs the rain_

_Who needs somebody that can heal your pain_

_Who needs the disappointment, of a telephone call, not I_

_No I don't need that at all, not I_

Love. Who needs love? Do I need love? I thought I didn't, yes I loved Cindy but I was young when we got together and when we got married. I still had so much to learn about love and I messed up my one chance of real love; real love with Samantha Nixon. I've made enough mistakes when it comes to love to know when I really do love someone. That's why I thought Sam was the one; I told her that, I told her that I loved her. And then she ran away, she broke it off. I was trying to give her the one thing I thought she wanted; the things she had turned to Stuart for but he hadn't given. I wanted to give her love, support and stability. Sam knows far too much about me to ever really love me though. She knew me back in those days when I was a philanderer, a womaniser and a cheat but I'm not like that anymore and I thought she knew that. I suppose trusting me as a friend and trusting me as a lover are too very different things and I should have realised that trusting me wouldn't come easily.

_I'm tired of love_

_Yeah, sick of love_

_I've taken more than enough_

_Oooh darling, who needs the night_

_The sacred hours, of fading light_

_Who needs the morning, and the joy it brings, not I_

_I've got my mind on other things, not I._

She says she just wants us to be friends and doesn't want to throw away what we already had together but how am I ever supposed to go back to just thinking of her as a friend. Just looking at her makes me think of how good we could be together and how strong we could be as a couple. I just wish she would give me the same chance that she gave Stuart because I know now that I would never let her down. Maybe she's worried that I'll cheat on her with someone else like I've done in pretty much all of my previous relationships and I can see why she'd think that. I just don't know how to reassure that I just wouldn't do that to her. She's too special and I love her far too much to ever hurt her. I've still managed to her her though, haven't I? I can see it in her face as she tells me she doesn't want to date me anymore. I've got to face the facts that I'm never going to be with her and love her the way I want to.

_Oooh darling, who needs joy_

_Who needs a perfect girl or boy_

_And who needs to draw, that person near, not I_

_Because they always disappear, not I_

_And you know, I'm, tired of love_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah I'm sick of love_

_Yeah,_

_You give me more than enough_

Maybe I'm taking the cowards way out but I can't stay here any longer. Not now that I know that Sam doesn't love me or feel the same way that I do. I can't bear to be here to watch Stuart gloat over our failed relationship, telling Sam she was right to dump me and making my life more of a living hell than it already is.

"Come in." The DCI commands. "Phil, what can I do for you?"

I say nothing but hand him the envelope that I've been holding like it contains some lethal virus.

"What's this?" The DCI asks, opening the envelope. I let the contents answer his question. "A transfer?" Jack asks, showing his surprise quite clearly.

I simply nodded, not quite knowing what words to say anyway.

"Phil, is this what you really want?" Jack presses gently.

I shrug, hoping he doesn't try to talk me out of it. I think he senses my distress.

"Well, only if you're sure. I'll keep this papers on my desk until you're sure."

"I am sure." I say, finally finding my voice.

Jack raises his eyebrows. "Okay. You'll be missed here at Sun Hill."

I shrug again. It was debatable. Sam would probably be glad to see that back of me and I know that Stuart will.

_I'm gone!_

"Phil! Wait up!" I hear a voice call behind me as I head to my car. I get deja vu, it's like when we returned from Romania again but I know I can't think like that. I'm off to a new station with new people and maybe I'll meet someone knew although I know I'll compare every other woman I meet to Samantha.

I turn around and wait for her to catch up with me.

"The DCI just told me. I can't believe you're leaving. Is it because of me?"

I falter, not expecting to have to answer this. I wanted to leave without her knowing to give her a fresh start without me.

"Oh of course not." I reply but she knows as well as I do that it is a complete lie.

"Phil." She says in a way that no one else can.

"I'm sorry Sam, but it hurts to be around you. I meant what I said, I do love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. I know you don't believe that I won't cheat on me but I'm a changed man and it's all down to you."

I look up to see Sam's eyes filling with tears and I'm surprised. She leans up and throws her arms around my neck, locking my lips into a passionate and hungry kiss.

"I love you Phil, I was afraid to risk everything on love but I refuse to let you go."

A smile speads across my face as she takes me by the hand.

"Come on, let's go and tell the DCI that you've change your mind."

_Oooh darling, who needs love_

_Who needs a heaven up above_

_Who needs all the arguments_

_Who needs all the fights_

_Who needs to be right, not I_

_But I just can't give up without a fight, not I  
No I just can't give up without a fight, not I  
No I just can't give up without a fight, not I  
No no no not I  
Ooh no no not I _

As she smiles as me I know that I was wrong, I do need love in my life as much as I need Sam in my life.


End file.
